


The Chair

by Vixen13



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bondage, Crossdressing, Dominance, M/M, Oneshot, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Sounding, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 12:39:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16264373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vixen13/pseuds/Vixen13
Summary: Georgi dresses up for a nice night in with his master as they both enjoy his new gift.Kinktober Day 11





	The Chair

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request and I'm not usually one to write Georgi, but once I got started, it just kept going, so I decided to post it as a fic rather than a drabble on tumblr.
> 
> My other kinktobers can be found here: https://thatvixenchick.tumblr.com/search/kinktober

11\. **Object Insertion** | **Sounding** | **Cross-dressing** | Tribadism/Scissoring

 

Georgi had followed all the instructions to be prepared for his master’s arrival. He was dressed in his shortest, most sparkly dress, his makeup perfectly applied, and feet slotted into the highest heels he owned. The last of the instructions said that he should be sitting in his brand new _special_ chair.

The chair sat under a sheet in the living room. He wasn’t allowed to peek until he was ready to sit in it and await his master. It had been a struggle to resist the urge all week, but he was a good boy. He was excited to let his master know how well he’d done.

Carefully walking out into the living room, he pulled off the sheet, stomach fluttering with excitement. He gasped at the sight of it, his eyes tearing up a little. It was purple, his favorite color, and carved in ornate patterns topped with jewels and glitter. It was more beautiful than he’d ever dreamed it could be.

On the arms and legs of the chair were padded cuffs with open locks waiting on him to lock himself in. He’d be trapped until his master arrived. His cock stirred at the thought and he licked his lips. He brushed his fingers over it reverently, his chest all but bursting with how happy he was.

Moving around to the front, he saw something else. There was a purple satin cushion on the seat, trimmed in frills. Thrusting up from a purposeful hole in the cushion was a metal object, vaguely phallic in shape. It was girthy. There would be no way to sit on the chair without that thing digging into skin unless it was placed _inside_.

Georgi swallowed hard. He should have known that there would be some challenge to his special chair. Turning about, Georgi’s heels clacked loudly as he made his way back into the bedroom to find the lube. He spent some time opening himself up wide enough to accommodate the chair, and then coated the metal protrusion with a generous amount of lube.

Even with all of the extra prep work, he still had quite a bit of time before his master arrived. He was known for getting ready early. Usually, he took pride in always being ready hours before his scene was supposed to start. He had thought the time would afford him the ability to enjoy his new gift and sink into headspace.

That was before knowing he’d have something so big inside of him.

But Georgi wasn’t about to disappoint his master after proving time and again how devoted he was. So taking a deep breath, he made his way back to the chair and stared it down, mentally preparing himself for what was about to happen.

Pulling aside the string of his thong, he positioned himself over it. The girth of it pressed against his hole, daring him to try and sit. He let out his breath and forced his muscles to relax until they finally started to give a little around the tip. Bracing his hands on the chair arms, he slowly lowered himself down, bit by bit. The stretch was intense and he gritted his teeth against it, taking shuddering breaths as he allowed the cool metal to split him open.

The further down he went, the more pressure built against his prostate. It was an unrelenting force, a constant hum of pleasure radiating through him. Sliding down the rest of the way had him hard in no time, his cock straining against the lace fabric of his panties. His breath was coming in quick bursts by the time he settled completely on the smooth cushion below him.

Now, he had to lock in his ankles.

Leaning over caused his ass to burn, but it only added to the pleasure radiating through him. His hands trembled as he fitted the cuff in place and closed the lock. Leaning to the left had him moaning. He had to pause twice to adjust to the sensation of the thick metal sliding inside of him. He never realized how much his hips shifted when leaning over in a chair before this.

It took three tries to click the lock into place, but he managed.

Sitting back up made him realize he’d somewhat lifted off the now warm metal inside of him and he sank back again, the drag on his prostate an exquisite torture. He took a moment to just sit there and try to calm down. He focused on how soft and comfortable the cuffs and pillow were. His master always treated him so well.

For that reason, he wouldn’t disappoint.

Putting cuffs on his own wrists had started out quite the chore, but he was well practiced now. The slight tremble in his fingertips made snapping the lock in place a more difficult task, but he kept at it until the tiny click could be heard and he knew he was secure.

Leaning back in the chair increased the pressure and thus pleasure inside of him. He moaned aloud as his back met the well polished wood behind him. Certainly, wiggling around would not lessen the strain or help to relieve his arousal, but he couldn’t help it. His back arched and his hips squirmed. His toes curled and his thighs squeezed.

Who knew when his cock would be touched again, and that knowledge made the fabric of his panties all the more noticeable. All he could do was sit and wait, hoping that his master would come soon. In the meantime, the pulse of arousal ebbed and flowed within him as he let his mind sink into that fuzzy headspace he so adored.

An hour later, the door opened, a sweet and melodic voice traveling through the apartment. “Georgi, I’m here!”

“Master!” Georgi croaked, the chains of his cuffs clanking in his excitement.

Around the corner came Yuuri, all proud smiles and warm hands. He ran fingers over Georgi’s cheek, taking note of the perfectly done makeup that had yet to smudge despite the hint of tears at the edges of long lashes. Georgi’s nuzzled into Yuuri’s palm with a happy hum.

“I see you’re enjoying your new chair,” Yuuri said with a grin.

“Yes, Master,” Georgi murmured. His ass faintly throbbed from how long it had been stretched wide, but the feeling of that had sunk into his core, making him feel floaty and happy.

“You look so pretty today. Aren’t you glad you’re dressed up to match your chair?”

“Mmm… Yes, Master. Thank you, Master.”

“I have a gift for you. Would you like it?” Yuuri asked with a pleased grin.

“Yes, Master! Oh, please!” All of Yuuri’s gifts were the best.

Yuuri pulled over a table and sank to his knees before Georgi, carefully taking out items from a bag. Medical gloves, sterile lubricant, long metal sticks. _Sounds_. Georgi couldn’t stop the whimper that came from him, his cuffs rattled again at his aborted movement. Yuuri’s dark eyes glanced up before refocusing on his task.

“Are you excited for your gift?” Yuuri asked.

Georgi bit his lip. Sounds where both the best and worst things depending on how they were used, but he couldn’t ask what the plan was. He wouldn’t. He didn’t want to ruin the surprise of the gift his master was so generously bestowing upon him. So he forced himself to nod. Even in the worst of situations, it wasn’t painful, just frustratingly torturous to his libido.

“Thank you, Master,” Georgi breathed.

Yuuri smiled again as he flipped up the skirt to Georgi’s dress, revealing the lavender lace panties underneath, cockhead peeking over the top. “You’re already so excited. How long have you been half hard?”

“S-since I sat in the chair, Master.” Georgi valiantly tried to control himself. The feeling of Yuuri’s gloves wrapping around his cock was almost too much.

“And how long ago was that?”

“I don’t kn-know— Mmm!” The feeling of his slit being stretched to let in the cold lube sent a jolt straight up his spine.

“I was worried about how long you could sit in your special chair, but it seems your eagerness overcame my reservations,” Yuuri mused to himself as he selected a thick sound from his collection. It was larger than Georgi had ever taken before, he was sure of it. “It’s a good thing to know. Now I won’t be worried about having you sit for hours with me.”

Georgi whimpered, though from Yuuri’s words or the tip of the sound pressing against his urethra, he couldn’t tell. The long stick of metal lined up and Yuuri carefully released his hold on it, letting gravity take over as it slid inside. Georgi’s head smacked against the decorative back of the chair, hands gripping the armrests hard enough his knuckles went white.

“Shhh, relax,” Yuuri cooed.

That was impossible when sensation was lancing through Georgi with every small glide of the sound into him. When it was halfway inside, Yuuri stopped the descent, pulled it back out to a quarter of the way, and then let it drop again. This time the stretch wasn’t the most noticeable thing, instead it was all sensation as the metal caressed a place that normally shouldn’t have been touched.

Georgi heard his moan before even realizing he’d made it. “Master… Please, Master…”

“You’re doing so good,” Yuuri said as he pulled it back again before allowing it to drop further inside. Stretch and caress, stretch and caress. It was as if Georgi was being fucked from inside his dick. It was indescribably good. This was the feeling he yearned for when he saw the sounds come out, the one he always hoped to experience.

“Thank you, Master. Thank you, thank you, thank you…” Georgi could feel a tear run down his cheek, but that was the precise reason he spent so much money on quality waterproof makeup.

Yuuri kept at it, slowly fucking Georgi in the most intimate of places, over and over, letting Georgi squirm on the large metal protrusion inside his ass. He was impaled from both ends, trapped and fucked by them, his prostate stimulated from both sides. It was almost too much pleasure for his mind to handle.

When he was painfully hard and leaking around the sound inside of him, Yuuri stopped, attaching a device to make sure the sound wouldn’t slip any further inside. The sound was high enough to not hit the back of Georgi’s cock, but if he grew soft, it would, and he would become aroused again and pull the sound away from that intense spot.

He would stay on the edge of desperate need and not enough until Yuuri decided otherwise.

Georgi was trembling all over, his mind completely fogged with arousal, his gut hot and tight with the all consuming desire to cum. Yuuri stood up and stripped off his gloves before carefully moving Georgi’s dress back into place. Were it not for Georgi’s wrecked face, one could almost miss everything lewd happening to him. There was no evidence of it in the ornate hair and tulle filled skirt.

Yuuri’s warm hands cupped Georgi’s face. “What would you like, sweetheart?”

It took longer than Georgi wanted to admit for his brain to catch up and form words. “Whatever will please you, Master,” he whispered.

A radiant, loving smile spread across Yuuri’s face. “So good for me, my sweet boy. I’ll go make dinner for us now and feed you while we watch a show. How about that?”

Georgi’s dick throbbed, his ass clenched, arousal burned through him, demanding and painful. He swallowed down the urge to beg and scream for relief. He was a good boy. “Yes, please. Thank you, Master.”

“I think from now on, we’ll always have dinner in your special chair.” Yuuri stood up with a grin. “You look so good in it.”

Georgi smiled and nodded, his eyes shimmering. “Thank you for my gifts, Master. I love them so much. I always want to be in my chair.”

“I know you do,” Yuuri praised as he bent down and dropped a light kiss on Georgi’s perfectly painted lips. He walked away after to make dinner.

Georgi sat in his new favorite chair in torturous bliss.

**Author's Note:**

> I know that a sound _can_ hit the prostate through the dick, but I do not know the details of that, so don't quote me on this process. I took kink-fic liberties for storytelling purposes. XD
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this half as much as Georgi~
> 
> http://thatvixenchick.tumblr.com  
> So by popular request, my cats have their own tumblr now. https://vixen13scats.tumblr.com/


End file.
